Coming Home
by Kathea
Summary: Laira's back and causing trouble. Edited 2/28/08


Title: Coming Home

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Summary: Laira's back and things aren't looking so good. Warnings: Violence, sex Season: After Season 3

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me which is too bad cause I'm a poor college senior.

A/N: Edited for formatting and typos-2/28/08

2000 Hours Cheyenne Mountain Air Force Base

The sound of klaxons blaring and "Unscheduled off-world activation" slowly reached the ears of Major Samantha Carter. It was funny she thought, this was just like her dream last night. Jack was kissing her neck and having trouble unhooking her bra and then she heard the klaxons. Talk about déjà vu. The she came upon a realization. This was real. Jack was kissing her neck and there was someone coming through the gate. In her rush to get up, she knocked a confused Jack onto the floor.

"Sammmmmmm, what's going on?" Jack whined.

"Jack, someone's coming through the ga." Sam got out before the intercom interrupted her.

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to the gate room, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to the gate room." Simmons voice sounded out of the speaker on the wall.

Sam hurried to straighten her shirt while Jack fixed his messy hair. Seconds later they were running through the blast doors into the gate room. They reached the bottom of the ramp as a lone figure came through the event horizon. The light from the active wormhole shrouded the visitors face in shadows. The figure wasted little time in coming down the ramp and launching itself into the arms of Col. O'Neill. The musky fragrance of the person currently wrapped around him brought back a flood of memories. Carefully disengaging the arms of the woman holding him and telling the SF's to stand down, one word issued from his lips.

"Laira." The shock was evident in the quietness of his voice.

"Oh, Jack. I thought I'd never see you again," once again closing the distance between them and burying her head in the crook of his neck. Jack's head swiveled to look at his second in command. The confusion in Jack's eyes met with the pain in Sam's. Before he could utter a word, Sam turned on her heel and left the gate room.

* * *

Stargate Command Briefing Room 2 hours later

Seven people sat tensely around the table in the room overlooking the Stargate. General Hammond looked worried, Janet was still questioning Laira, Jonas was following Janet's example, and Teal'c was, well Jack wasn't sure what Teal'c was thinking. There was one person in the room that Jack knew exactly what was racing through their mind. Major Samantha Carter, the second-in-command of SG-1, scientist, and the love of his life, was pissed. Jack just knew she was pissed. It wasn't the ramrod posture of her back or the ferocity with which she gripped her intertwined hands; it was the fact that no matter how hard he tried Sam just would not make eye contact with him. The past two hours he had really tried to pay attention to what Laira was saying. It was something to do with a disease that had almost everyone on Edora down for the count. Jack was sure Doc Fraiser could fix whatever was wrong, not that he wasn't concerned. There were people on Edora that he had come to think of as friends and certainly did not want them to be as sick as Laira said they were. It was just that right now he was more concerned with what Sam was thinking. He was sure he was in trouble, Jack didn't know for what but he could tell he was in the doghouse. He was so preoccupied that he missed Hammond's dismissal and only realized his mistake when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking up hoping to see Sam's blue eyes, he saw only Laira's brown ones. He sincerely hoped that the disappointed didn't register on his face.

"Jack?" Laira's soft voice caught his attention again. "Is there somewhere we can go where we can talk? I've so much to tell you."

"Sure we can go to the commissary." Jack replied quickly.

"Actually, I was hoping for somewhere more private." Laira murmured and slid her hand down to cover his. Jack cleared his throat quickly and jumped to his feet.

"Ah sure Laira. We'll just get you settled in your quarters." Jack spoke rapidly and led her down the hall. After a few moments, Jack ushered Laira into the VIP room assigned to her and shut the door behind him. "I know this isn't the Plaza but it's ok right?" Jack asked filling the silence with meaningless sound.

"Jack, it is quite fine. How far away is it from your rooms?" Laira asked while sliding her arms around his waist and rising on tiptoe to nuzzle his throat. Gently, Jack grasped her shoulders and pushed Laira away from him. This was so wrong and Laira's persistence made him really uncomfortable. Jack could tell that Laira was not pleased by his actions but covered that by talking.

"I'm, ah, sure you are tired after your trip and everything. Why don't you get some rest and I'll come get you for breakfast in the morning? How does that sound?"

"That sounds just wonderful Jack. I look forward to seeing you in the morning."

Jack started to the door and was turning the knob as Laira continued to speak. "My Jack, I have missed you greatly."

All Jack could do was smile weakly as he hurried from the room. Oh boy, was he gonna get it. Sam still got twitchy when the Edora "incident" was mentioned. Laira being here was definitely not a good thing with his and Sam's relationship being so new and so secret. Jack was almost running by the time he reached the astrophysics lab. Poking his head inside he called, "Carter?" Hearing no response he entered the darkened lab and approached her computer station. The piece of paper resting on the keyboard with Sam's neat scrawl, he knew was meant for him.

Jack, I've gone home. Please don't call me. I know it's silly but I think it's better for me to not be here right now. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Maybe for breakfast? I'm not mad at you, but I just don't feel comfortable. Just remember one thing: I love you.

Sam

A deep sigh escaped his lips and he dropped his head to his chest. The only thing he had left to do was head for his room and not get any sleep this night.

* * *

The next day

0800 hours Cheyenne Mountain Commissary

Jack was true to his promise and escorted Laira to breakfast. Much to his surprise Teal'c and Jonas joined him. Teal'c took a seat next to Jack and Jonas seated himself next to Laira. Jonas was being his usual ingratiating self and was chattering away to Laira about her planet's culture. He was just like Space Monkey. Jack sighed as he remembered all the times that Daniel would question someone endlessly. He felt Teal'c shift beside him and looked over at his friend. Teal'c usually unreadable face was surprising clear this morning. He looked like…like he was preparing for an attack. It was weird, Teal'c only looked like that when he was about go into battle. The sound of the commissary doors opening brought Jack's attention back to the meal. The blond head of Major Carter entered the commissary and headed toward the coffee line. She looked tired, a lot like he probably looked. He rose as she approached the table. The both realized at the same time that the small table was crowded.

"Carter, morning." Jack said with a smile.

"Sir. It is morning, isn't it?" Sam quipped back. They had settled into this type of banter after Jack had returned from Edora. It wasn't quite flirting but acceptable enough for base environs. Sam acknowledged Teal'c and Jonas with a smile and Laira with only a polite nod. Jack motioned for everyone to scoot over to make room but Laira beat him to it. "Jack, why don't we go speak with Doctor Fraiser and Major Carter can have a place to break her fast." Laira said swiftly and rose extending a hand to Jack. Jack sent a sorrowful look Sam's way, a look that was not lost on Laira. Purposefully, Laira slipped her arm through Jack's and sauntered away with him. Teal'c motioned for Sam to take the vacated seat and Jonas slipped away with a discrete motion from Teal'c.

"Are you well Major Carter?" Teal'c asked as solemnly as usual.

"Yeah, Teal'c. I'm fine," was quiet answer from her downcast head.

"It does not appear that you are fine. Does the presence of the Edoran woman make you uncomfortable?"

"You always cut to the chase, don't you Teal'c?" Carter responded. To this Teal'c just quirked an eyebrow and rose from the table. Bowing to Major Carter before he left, "We are expected by Doctor Fraiser in the infirmary shortly."

"Yeah I'll be there soon Teal'c." Sam replied.

Doctor Fraiser, Colonel O'Neill, Jonas, Laira, and Teal'c were gathered in the infirmary around a display when Major Carter entered the room. Colonel O'Neill turned around to smile and welcome her into the circle but Laira placed a proprietary hand on Jack's arm and pointed to something on the screen. Sam lingered at the back of the little group feeling more and more alone until she heard Janet call her name.

"Sam, can you give me a hand with this?" Janet asked. She could tell that Sam wasn't happy. Sam had confided in Janet about her and Colonel O'Neill's relationship almost the minute it had started and Janet understood how Laira's presence could make her feel.

"Sure Janet, what can I do to help?" Sam said pleased to be noticed and needed.

"Actually, Major Carter, I believe that Doctor Fraiser is able to finish this on her own. I am sure you have other things more pressing to attend to." Laira interrupted. The polite smile on her face did nothing to hide the venom in her voice. The sound of Sam's boots roughly hitting the concrete floor as she quickly quit the room masked the small gasp emitted by Janet. Jack turned as if to leave but was stopped by a hand on his arm. The look he sent Laira was tinged with violence.

He pushed off with a," I'm not really needed here. I'll go see what Carter is up to."

Jack figured that Sam wouldn't have gone to her lab but to her quarters. He was glad no one stopped him in the hallway. He couldn't have trusted that his reactions would be civil. He couldn't believe how Laira was behaving. It was like she thought that Jack belonged to her. He had to find Sam before this could get any worse. Approaching the door of her room, he listened for any sounds from within. Only the sound of quiet sobbing could be heard. "Carter?" He called. Hearing no response he quietly opened the door. The sight of her body curled on the bed, shaking with tears, tore him apart. He rushed to her not realizing that the door was cracked no more than a millimeter. Pulling her into his arms, he rocked her shaking body.

"Sam, Sam? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Please tell me." Jack pleaded. This only made Sam cry harder. How could she tell him? Yes she loved him but with Laira here she felt so inferior. That was stupid she knew. Jack loved her, not Laira, and plus she was much prettier. Okay, that was really shallow but at least it made her feel better. Her sobs subsiding she pulled Jack closer to her.

"Jack, I can't stand having her here. It's like she thinks that you belong with her. I know she wanted you to stay and I think she wants you back."

"Oh baby. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. You are the only one I want to be with and you know that. I love you. Even before Laira, I loved you."

"I know Jack but I can't help but feel this way."

"Sam, look at me." Jack turned her to face him, softly brushing her cheek with his fingertips. "I love you, more than anyone else in this whole galaxy. I can't imagine what I would do without you in my life. She'll be gone in a day or two and then life can get back to normal." Jack leaned in to kiss her and pulled them both down on the bed. Gently caressing her face, Jack kissed the tear tracks off her face. Despite the fact that they were on base, Jack pulled her shirt over her head and began what was interrupted the other day. They quickly shed the rest of their clothes and were soon oblivious to anything but each other. So oblivious they didn't notice that they door had cracked open long enough for a set of eyes to watch them in each other's arms. They door quietly closed and neither was wiser for the intrusion. Laira strode purposefully down the hallway her thoughts in turmoil. How could Jack do this to her? He loved her. She knew he did. It must be Samantha Carter's fault. Jack must have been tricked to be sleeping with her. What does she have that I don't, Laira thought. Nothing, she is nothing but a harlot. A woman doing men's work, wearing men's clothing, she fumed. She is a tramp and nothing more. I WILL get Jack back before I leave. Laira's anger had carried her around the base and up to the briefing room. Not realizing where she was she almost walking into General Hammond.

"Laira, may I help you?" Hammond asked, concerned because the usually calm woman was so agitated.

"Ah, no General but thank you anyway. I do seem to be quite turned around. Perhaps you could help me find the infirmary. I believe Janet may need me." Laira responded.

"Of course. Right this way." Hammond felt like something was wrong. All his years of military training alerted him to something but he wasn't sure what.

* * *

1500 Hours Cheyenne Base Commissary

SG-1 was seated around a small table in the cafeteria. Jones was trying to get Teal'c to laugh but had only succeeded in getting Jack and Sam to laugh, at him. Laira watched the little group from the door. They did fit together as a team. She had never seen Jack look so happy. Well, it was high time that Jack spent some time with her. She had everything planned out. Strolling over to the table she rested a hand on Jack's shoulder watching Sam tense at the contact.

"Jack," she asked sweetly. "I would really like to have a chance to talk with you. I have not spoken with you lately. I have many messages from your friends back home." The emphasis on home was not lost on the little group. Jack reluctant to leave looked to Sam for an answer. A genuine smile graced her lips and she nodded.

Before Jack had left the table she looked up at him and said, "Sir would you mind stopping by my lab later. I have a report I need to go over with you."

"Yeahsureyabetcha, Carter. See you later."

Laira walked with Jack down the corridor towards her room. She spoke of the village and how it was faring. She was still telling a story about someone falling in the river before Jack realized that they were alone in the room and Laira had locked the door. Crossing to him, she slid her hands up his chest and locked them behind his head.

"Finally we have some time alone." Laira murmured pulling Jack down for a kiss. She pushed Jack back until he felt the back of his knees hit the bed.

"Laira, what are you doing?" Jack asked, incredulous at her behavior.

Laira smiled, "I do believe your phrase is making up for lost time." She reached up to kiss him again and slipped one hand around to his back and beneath his shirt.

"Laira, stop!" Jack said urgently.

"Why, my love? Have you not missed me? I know I miss you warmth in the middle of the night. Your arm around me and our bodies pressed close together. "

Jack searched for the right response. He was about to go crazy when it hit him. Pushing Laira roughly away from him, "Laira now is a really bad time for this. Your planet is in a crisis, and we can't do this right now. It wouldn't be right." Silently, he said, "and I love Sam."

"Alright, my love. Whatever you wish. I'm sure we can find another time." Seeing this as an escape, Jack practically ran from the room. He knew that Carter was waiting for him in her lab. He needed to get away from Laira and the memories that she brought to the surface. Rushing into Carter lab, Jack grabbed Sam and kissed her hard.

"Sir!!" Sam protested. "There are cameras in here!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just had to get away from her!"

"What do you mean, get away from her?"

"Well, she uh, kind of, uh.."

"Spit it out sir."

"She's trying to get me into bed. Alright?"

"She's what?!"

"I know it's unbelievable. I turned her down, of course. She's awfully persistent."

"I knew she was up to something. I can't believe the nerve of that woman. I can't wait until she is out of here."

"I know, me too." Jack said patting her shoulder awkwardly, remembering the cameras. "So, what did you want to show me?"

Sam blushed. She was so angry that she had forgotten what she wanted to tell Jack in the first place. She hoped he would be as happy as she was. Summoning up all her courage, Sam spoke quietly. "Jack, there is something that I need to tell you. I need you to promise me that you will wait until I'm done before you respond, ok?"

"Sure Carter, is everything ok."

"Actually, Jack," Sam said emphasizing his name. "Everything is wonderful."

"Jack, I'm pregnant. I know we hadn't talked about this and I know that we have only be together for two months but I feel like we have been together a lifetime and nothing would make me happier than to have your child. I'll quit the Air Force. I'll do anything. Just as long as you can be with me." Sam paused to take a breath before continuing but Jack was faster.

"You are having a baby?" he said almost reverently. "You are having my baby?" Sam nodded slowly, not sure how Jack was taking this. "Oh MY GOD!! You're having our baby!! I'm gonna be a dad again." Jack picked Sam up and spun around. The look of joy on his face told Sam all she needed to know.

"I'm glad you are happy, Jack. I wasn't sure how you would feel about this. It's not like we planned for this to happen."

"I'm so happy, Sam. I never thought I'd be a dad again. You have made me the happiest man in the whole world."

"But what about our jobs?"

"I'm sure the General will figure something out."

* * *

The same time General Hammond's Office

"Laira, are you sure about what you saw? This is a serious accusation about two of my best officers."

"General, be assured I would not bring something such as this to your attention if it wasn't true. I just don't want their relationship to cause a problem with my planet receiving assistance."

"Laira, ma'am. These are the best people and officers I know. I am sure that whatever is going on is under control and will not affect your planet receiving aid. Now, if you will excuse me, I have things that require my attention."

General Hammond ushered her out of his office unceremoniously as the laughing pair of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter rounded the corner at the end of the hall. General Hammond felt Laira tense under his hand and wondered what the woman was going to do. Did she really think that he didn't know what his officers were doing? Of course he knew. Hell, he even supported them when the word of their relationship got back to the President. Jack and Sam didn't notice the fire that rose in Laira's eyes as they came down the corridor. Teal'c and Jonas had just come down an adjoining corridor and passed Sam and Jack on their way down the hall. The looks exchanged between Sam and Jack told Laira all she needed to know. Forgetting the SF's standing behind them and the General at her shoulder, she took off running. Right for Sam, the quickness of her movements put her past Teal'c before the big man could stop her. With a feral scream, she launched herself at Sam and locked her hands around her throat. The force of the impact knocked them to the floor. The landing knocked Sam out instantly. Laira straddled Sam stomach as she repeatedly banged Sam's head on the floor. "You BITCH. You can't have him!! He is mine!! He belongs to me!!!" Laira chanted over and over. It was only Jack's special ops training that allowed him to move quickly enough to stop Laira from inflicting permanent damage. Ripping the zat from Teal'c, Jack fired one shot and hit Laira squarely in the back. The energy knocked her out and off of Sam. Jack rushed over and pulled Sam into his lap. Brushing her hair out of her eyes he said softly,

"Come on Carter. Wake up. You can't let a little fall bother you." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Laira come to and look around warily. Seeing Jack with Sam in his lap she realized who had shot her.

"Jack?" she asked hoping for some other answer.

"General, why don't you dial up Edora and get Doc Fraiser down here." Jack said ignoring Laira.

"Not a problem Jack." Hammond responded.

"Hey T, care to give me a hand?"

"Of course O'Neill." Teal'c replied. The common observer wouldn't have known that the look on the man's face was one of immense pleasure as he roughly lifted Laira from the ground. The gate was already active when Jack, General Hammond, and Teal'c carrying Laira entered the embarkation room. The General spoke before Jack could say anything.

"Laira, we will continue to aid your planet but should you need anything else, I think it would be best for you not to come." Laira nodded slowly realizing the implications of his statement. Her tear streaked face turned to Jack, her bottom lip quivering in anticipation of his reaction.

"Jack, I'm sorry. Really I just wanted to be with you. I'm so sorry." Before she could continue Jack cut her off.

"Shut up. Hey T, could you show our visitor the way out?"

"It would be my pleasure O'Neill." Teal'c strode up the ramp and bodily threw Laira through the even horizon. Turning around he dusted his hands off and joined Jack at the bottom.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Jack grimaced.

* * *

Nine Months Later Cheyenne Mountain Infirmary

"Okay Sam, this is the last push. Just one more for me." Janet urged her friend in the last moments of labor. "That's a good girl. We've just got to get those shoulders out." With one last effort and a mighty groan Sam pushed the baby the rest of the way out. "You want to cut the cord, Daddy?" Janet asked turning to a beaming Jack. Placing the crying infant in her mothers arms, "Sam, you and Jack have a very healthy baby girl. You should be very proud."

"Oh we are, say hello to your family Kathryn Ellese O'Neill." Sam said quietly looking up to the people surrounding her bed. Jack was laying next to her an exultant look on his face. Janet was drying her tears with Jonas' arm around her. The "grandfathers", Jacob and General Hammond smiled down from the end of the bed.

"Welcome home." Jack said quietly.

The End


End file.
